


now from the top, make it drop

by yuqitakemyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Shenanigans, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Swearing, TikTok, hinata & co. are second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqitakemyheart/pseuds/yuqitakemyheart
Summary: Aone does the WAP dance. That's it, that's the fic.
Kudos: 22





	now from the top, make it drop

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, readers! this fic idea barged into my mind at 2 am and consumed me until i wrote it. enjoy! <3

Hinata Shoyou was often far too sociable for his own good. In his second year of high school, his phone was filled with numerous contacts from Karasuno High, as well as from the surrounding schools.

This was how, one Friday afternoon, he was found sitting in his basement with Aone and Koganegawa from Date Tech, and Goshiki from Shiratorizawa. Because he was too generous and inviting to turn down his friends when they asked to hang out with him, even if it meant meeting with several of them at once. Despite the fact that everyone in the room knew each other, at least in some capacity, the silence was uncomfortable and Hinata felt anxious. 

He needed to think of something to break the ice. Fast. 

Next to him on the couch, Aone was staring at the wall solemnly while Koganegawa scrolled endlessly through his phone. Goshiki sat in the armchair opposite, sprawled with one leg over the armrest, fidgeting with his hands. 

Suddenly, Kogane let out a burst of laughter and bent over double.

“Holy shit, no _way_ ,” he cried.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, eagerly looking for a way to open up the conversation.

“Futakuchi just posted himself doing the WAP dance on TikTok. I can’t _breathe_.”

“Who?” Goshiki asked at the same time that Aone inquired, “What is a ‘WAP’ dance?”

Koganegawa coughed loudly and reached across Aone to clutch at Hinata. He addressed Goshiki first, once he had composed himself somewhat. 

“Futakuchi is our captain,” he explained. “Tall boy, lean, pretty hair… he looks like he’s quite sly, but I promise you, he’s just annoying.”

Goshiki nodded, “I think I know who you mean now. As a hitter, it’s hard to forget frustrating guys like him and Aone who are so great at blocking.”

“That’s the truth,” Hinata mumbled.

“Anyway,” Koganegawa continued, fixing Aone with an incredulous stare, “you’re telling me that you have _not_ experienced the raunchy excellence that is the hit song 'WAP' by American artists Cardi B. and Megan Thee Stallion?”

“That is correct.” Aone’s expression was as unreadable as ever. “My English is bad.”

“So is mine, but I’ve at least seen the music video!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Do you even have any idea what the song is about?” Goshiki asked, a smug look on his face.

“Nope!” Hinata said proudly.

“Sex!” Koganegawa yelled, followed by, “I think...”

Goshiki resisted the urge to facepalm. “You know what? Yeah, that’s pretty much right. I’m not gonna elaborate for you.”

“Aw, bro, seriously? Couldn’t you, like, translate the lyrics for us or something?” Koganegawa complained.

“No,” Goshiki said, loudly and with finality.

“You’re no fun,” Kogane pouted, “but I’ll still let you watch this TikTok because you guys need to see it.”

He motioned for Goshiki to join them on the couch and the four boys crowded around the setter to get a good view of his phone. Hinata wound up perched on the back of the couch, holding onto Aone as he leaned over Koganegawa’s shoulder. Then, the boy hit ‘play’ on the video.

Futakuchi Kenji appeared on-screen, dressed in a Date Tech t-shirt--with the sleeves cut off--and a pair of short-shorts. The captain smirked into the camera as the music started and he launched into a series of rigorous and decidedly risque dance moves.

Goshiki shrieked continuously and reached up to try and cover Hinata’s eyes when Futakuchi rolled over and spread his legs wide apart. Kogane screeched with laughter the whole time while Hinata sputtered and stared in amazement. Aone’s face remained mostly unchanged, but Hinata thought that he had at least raised his eyebrows a few millimeters. 

“This is a thirst trap and he fucking _knows_ it,” Koganegawa wheezed after they finished watching the video for the fifth time in a row. “When did he even find the time and place to film this? I swear he didn’t stay behind after practice yesterday!”

“His legs,” Hinata said. “They’re so long. It isn’t fair.”

“He’s actually sorta flexible,” Goshiki admitted. “I can’t get that close to doing the splits, that’s for sure.”

“I bet that I can do this 'WAP' dance better than he can,” Aone said. 

Stunned silence followed his statement. At last, Koganegawa said, restraining his laughter, “Okay, why don’t you give it a try? I’ll film it and post it on my TikTok if you want.”

“If he’s gonna do it, then I want to try too!” Goshiki’s competitive nature shone through any of the embarrassment he knew he was subjecting himself to.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Hinata enthusiastically voiced the same thought as the spiker. 

Cackling without restraint now, Kogane pulled up a tutorial for the dance on YouTube. “In that case, I guess we’d better all learn it!”

***

An hour later, Hinata, Goshiki, and Koganegawa were lying on the floor, sweating profusely--close enough to commiserate about their aching muscles, but far enough apart to avoid sharing body heat. Aone’s steps sounded on the stairs and he reentered the room carrying two glasses of water in each large hand. The second years accepted and chugged them gratefully.

“That’s not a dance,” Hinata gasped, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. “It’s a whole freaking workout!”

“It is very physically demanding,” Aone agreed.

“Easy for you to say.” Goshiki glared at the white-haired boy. “You had the whole thing learned in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah!!” Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Aone’s chest. “Where have you been hiding those dancing skills all this time?”

Aone shrugged.

“So, are you ready to film it, then?” Koganegawa asked. 

“Sure, let’s do it,” Aone said.

Kogane directed the set up, while Hinata and Goshiki struggled to move the furniture and adjust the lighting to his preferences. 

“Alright! Take it away, Aone!” he yelled finally, starting the recording. 

The song blasted from his phone speakers and the middle blocker performed the cleanest high kick that Hinata Shoyou had ever witnessed--not that he had seen many, but still. Aone twerked and arched his back and hit the splits like it was a tournament final and his team was relying on him. It was truly an exceptional performance. The three boys behind the camera cheered on and hyped up their friend the whole time, bursting out into fits of laughter once the filming was finally over.

“This is brilliant,” Koganegawa chuckled, posting the video to his account. “Futakuchi is going to flip when he sees this. You _killed_ it!”

Hinata finally pulled away from praising Aone when Goshiki’s cup of water slipped from his grip and spilled onto the floor.

“Tsutomu!!” he hollered. “My mom’s gonna kill me for that!”

“Yeah, that’s right. Get a bucket and a mop, ball boy!” Goshiki called teasingly after Hinata, chuckling to himself as the smaller boy sped up the stairs to get cleaning supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading--i hope that you have a wonderful day/night! be safe, and have fun!  
> ~ cece


End file.
